I Just Haven't Met You Yet
by warblingaway
Summary: Sort of AU. Takes place before Never Been Kissed and up to their last meeting in the episode. Blaine is feeling lonely and like he's living a cramped lifestyle, unsure if there's anyone out there for him. Blaine and Kurt's perspective. twoshot. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys! so this idea came to me listening to the radio and the song in this came on and I thought it would be PERFECT for Klaine ;)**

**This starts before Never Been Kissed, and ends at the end of the episode :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee and I Just Haven't Met You Yet belongs to Michal Buble.**

Blaine was sitting in his dorm room at Dalton. It was mid-November, and the weather was just beginning to become colder and more bitter. He sighed and stared out of his window.

The past few weeks, he'd been feeling lonely and a little out of it. Wes and David now both had girlfriends, who were wonderful and amazing girls, but if it was the five of them, he felt a little left out. He wasn't close enough to any of the other Warblers to hang out with them, so he was just kind of on his own.

They'd been rehearsing for sectionals for a while now, preparing their songs and arrangements. Blaine, of course, was singing lead for all of them. At one point, maybe even a few weeks ago, that would have thrilled him. But now, he felt that it was just the same old, same old. Been there, done that kind of thing.

Blaine groaned and walked out of his room and into the hallway. He passed Jeff and Nick, who had recently just gotten together, and gave them a stiff nod. He was happy for them, he really was, but he didn't like seeing them all couple-y in the hallway. He knew why, but he hated to admit it.

Blaine was lonely and wanted someone to be like that with him.

He'd never like liked anyone. Sure, he'd had a few crushes here and there, mostly with straight guys, but never really enough for him to do anything about it. He didn't know why, but he just assumed it was because he hadn't met anyone right for him yet.

He wandered down to the common room, pausing to wave at Wes and David who were chatting amicably with Bri, David's girlfriend. She saw him and waved him over.

When he was within proper talking distance, Bri motioned for him to sit down next to her.

"What's got you down?" She asked him, his eyes filled with concern.

"What?" Blaine asked, surprised that she'd been able to tell he was out of it. He was usually so good at masking those things called emotions. "Nothing's wrong."

"Right," she scoffed, "That's why you're walking around with your 'Woe is me' face plastered on."

Blaine looked down, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh no," Wes groaned, "This isn't another boy problem is it? Because if it is, I'm going to get out of here."

"No," Blaine sighed, "It's the opposite, actually."

"Aww," Bri cooed, "Is Blaine a little lonely?"

Blaine nodded slightly, ignoring Wes and David's snickers.

"You'll find someone eventually," she told him.

"I know," Blaine sighed, "It's just hard. I live every day the same, I sing the solos for the Warblers, I go to school, I wear my blazer. I just feel kind of…stuffy. Like I need some change."

She nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean," she said, "But just give it some time. It'll wear off."

"If you say so," Blaine responded. "Well I'd best be going. I'm going to the barber for a cut and some gel."

Wes, David, and Bri said their goodbyes and Blaine made his way out of Dalton. When he opened the door, the fresh air helped him clear his head for a moment. He felt almost back to normal for a few seconds, but that quickly vanished once he got in his car.

The salon where he got his gel from was all the way in Lima, about 45 minutes away. He put in his Katy Perry CD and put his favorite track on. _Teenage Dream_ began to play over the speakers, and he unintentionally started singing along.

_If only the Warblers would let me sing this song,_ Blaine thought, _Then I might be at least a little more enthusiastic about life._

Blaine sighed and continued driving. Maybe he'd try and get them to do it as just an impromptu performance or something.

He'd driven this route every 6 weeks since he'd transferred to Dalton, so it was hardly unfamiliar to him. He passed _William McKinley High School_ and cringed, remembering his days back at public school.

He drove through a nearby neighborhood, a shortcut he'd found a few drives back. He passed his favorite house on that street. It was white with large widows, a black SUV parked in the driveway. _Nice car,_ Blaine thought as he approached the house. He noticed that a teenage boy was getting into it. He looked no older than 16, and Blaine momentarily wondered if the car had been a birthday present. He couldn't catch a good view of the boy, but he assumed he must be pleased with his car.

He kept on driving and noticed that the black car was driving behind him. Blaine thought it was strange, but figured that maybe he was just headed the same direction.

But when he pulled into the parking lot, the SUV still behind him, he began to worry. _I'm being stalked,_ he thought.

His panic was quickly put an end to when the boy hopped out of his car and went into the barber.

Blaine walked into the shop confused, a dazed expression on his face. He looked around for the boy. There were only three other customers in the shop: an old man, a young boy, and then a teenager.

_Bingo, _Blaine thought as he raked in the boy's appearance. He was dressed in nice clothes, which Blaine assumed to be designer, and his light brown hair was done in a way that it looked styled and unstyled at the same time. He wanted to go over and touch it because it looked so soft and fluffy, but he resisted.

He noticed that his eyes were the brightest blue he'd ever seen. They pierced through everything, making everything about this slim boy pop.

Blaine realized that he'd been staring, just standing at the inside of the door. He made his way to the receptionist who told him to go wait in one of the chairs. He did so, purposefully sitting two chairs away from the boy. He glanced over and registered the fact that he seemed to not even notice Blaine sitting there.

_Figures,_ Blaine thought, _The one guy I'm actually attracted to, and is most likely gay, doesn't even notice me._

Blaine startled himself with that thought. Yes, his gaydar was going off like mad, but that didn't mean he had to be attracted to him right at first sight. But then the hope was back as he caught the boy sneaking a small, quick glance towards him.

"Kurt, we're ready for you," he heard one of the stylists say.

_Kurt,_ Blaine thought, _That's such a sexy name._

Blaine scolded himself and picked up a magazine, trying to distract himself with it. He was called back a short amount of time later. They trimmed up his hair, commenting on how curly it was, and then gelled it back to Blaine's liking. He picked up four bottles of his favorite gel and paid.

Once he was done, he exited the building and searched around the parking lot for the black SUV. It was gone.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove back to Dalton slightly more depressed than he was on the way there. He never even got to talk to that mysterious, handsome boy named Kurt.<p>

_No,_ Blaine scolded himself, _Don't go there. He was just another person getting his hair done._

But he couldn't shake the feeling that that wasn't the case at all. He walked into the building just as Bri was walking out.

"Hey," she said, stopping to talk to him, "Feeling any better?"

Blaine paused before responding. Was he feeling any better?

"Kind of," he finally responded, "I…I sort of had a – Well I don't actually know."

Bri seemed to understand. She grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him into the common room, sitting him down on the couch.

"Tell me what happened," she instructed as she sat down next to him.

Blaine relayed everything he'd thought, felt, and seen about the boy at the salon today. Once he'd finished, Bri just sat there and looked at him thoughtfully.

"You like him," she stated. She didn't say it as a question; she already knew it was true.

"Is it stupid of me?" Blaine asked tentatively. "I mean, he didn't even register the fact that I was sitting there, and I didn't even talk to him."

She shook her head. "No," she paused, "Maybe you actually are attracted to him."

Blaine groaned and put his head in his hands. "But I haven't even _met_ him yet."

She got up and patted his arm. "I know. But maybe you will. Maybe that was just the start." She fluffed his hair a little. "I've got to go. Don't worry about it too much, alright? If its nothing, it'll blow away fairly quickly."

He nodded and watched as Bri walked out of the door. He stayed where he was, thinking his day through. The song _Teenage Dream _popped into his head again.

His head flicked up, and before he knew what he was doing he texted Wes and told him that he wanted an emergency Warbler's meeting now, right at this moment.

When he got to the choir room, all of the other Warblers were already there. Wes looked irritated but concerned at the same time.

"Warblers," he said once Blaine had arrived, "Junior Warbler Blaine has called this emergency Warbler meeting for unknown reasons."

Blaine stood up. "Thank you, Wes," he said, "Now, I know some, if not all of you, don't want to be here. But I have a proposition." He paused before continuing. "I'd like to propose we sing an impromptu performance on Thursday. But I would like to sing _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry. You all choose me to lead you guys, but you never let me choose the song, and frankly, its making me feel stuffy. I would like an opportunity to sing something I want to sing." He realized how selfish that sounded, but he didn't really care right now. He needed some kind of change, and quick.

Wes got a thoughtful look on his face for a moment. "All in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal?"

All of the Warbler's hands shot up. "Decided," Wes said, "We'll start rehearsing it tomorrow."

Blaine nodded and made his way out of the choir room.

When he reached his room, he immediately brought out his guitar. Singing was the only way he could ever express what was on his mind. He started strumming, picking up on the tune quickly. Then he began to sing, expressing the words that had been on his mind for so many weeks now.

_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<em>

_I tried so very hard not to lose it_  
><em>I came up with a million excuses<em>  
><em>I thought, I thought of every possibility<em>

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
><em>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck<em>  
><em>Wherever you are, whenever it's right<em>  
><em>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
><em>And, baby, your love is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every possibility<em>

_And somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
><em>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

_They say all's fair_  
><em>In love and war<em>  
><em>But I won't need to fight it<em>  
><em>We'll get it right and we'll be united<em>

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
><em>And being in your life is gonna change me<em>  
><em>And now I can see every single possibility<em>

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And I'll work to work it out<em>  
><em>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get<em>  
><em>Than I get, than I get, than I get<em>

_Oh, you know it'll all turn out_  
><em>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<em>  
><em>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get<em>  
><em>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<em>

_I just haven't met you yet_  
><em>Oh, promise you, kid<em>  
><em>To give so much more than I get<em>

_I said love, love, love, love_  
><em>Love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>(I just haven't met you yet)<em>  
><em>Love, love, love, love<em>  
><em>Love, love<em>  
><em>I just haven't met you yet<em>

Blaine sighed and put his guitar down. Everyone had said it was just a matter of meeting the right person. But when was that going to happen?

* * *

><p>On Thursday, after a few days of practicing <em>Teenage Dream,<em> the Warblers were ready for their impromptu performance. However, word about the performance had gotten out, so everyone was rushing to the choir room to see them perform.

Blaine shook his head at how the Warblers got so much attention.

He'd hoped that this performance would make him feel better, but so far, the only thing it did was cause him to bust his butt to master his favorite Katy Perry song.

He was walking down the stairs slower than he usually did. He heard someone call his name and he turned around towards the top of them to see Jeff telling him that he was going to be a few minutes late. Blaine nodded and was about to turn around when he heard the voice.

It was the purest voice he'd ever heard. It was high pitched, but still masculine. He froze, unsure of what he should do.

He slowly turned around, not sure as to what he should expect. And what he saw was definitely not what he expected.

He saw the boy from the barber shop. Kurt.

Looking back, he couldn't even remember any of their dialogue. He remembered Kurt saying that he was a new kid and him seeing right through his façade but playing along anyway. He remembered telling Kurt how the Warblers were kind of like rock stars.

But what he remembered the most was when he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him through a secret hallway to the choir room.

When they arrived, he fixed the lapel of his jacket and told him to remember his uniform next time, winking and running off towards the Warblers.

And then he joined the rest of the Warblers and began to sing his favorite song. He couldn't remember the last time he'd put so much enthusiasm into a performance. He might even vouch to say that it was the best performance of his life.

_Let's go all…the way tonight…no regrets…just love_

He sang it right at Kurt, staring into his blue, blue eyes the whole time.

_We can dance…until we die…you and I…we'll be young forever_

He danced around, completely oblivious to anything that wasn't Kurt.

_You…make…me…feel like I'm living a…teen…age…dream the way you turn me on_

And, boy, did Kurt turn him on. He'd met this boy once, talked to him once, and yet he felt that he had a strange, strong connection to him.

Once the song had ended, he completely ignored all of the Warblers' comments and their excitement about Blaine's performance and walked straight up to Kurt.

"Want to get some coffee?" He'd asked him. The boy nodded, his eyes beaming with something Blaine thought was hope.

He just took Kurt to the Dalton Brewery. Wes and David tagged along. They were clearly interested as to why Blaine had serenaded this boy not too long ago.

"So is everyone here gay?" The boy asked the three Dalton students. Blaine felt his heart swell; that was pretty much all he needed to know that the boy sitting across from him was gay.

He let out a slight laugh before responding. Blaine could feel Wes and David's shock from the laugh, something he hadn't done properly in months. "No," he said, "Well, I am, but these two both have girlfriends." He paused, noticing a spark of something in Kurt's bright blue eyes. "We have a zero tolerance here at Dalton," he went on, explaining the policy. He noticed Kurt's eyes well up with tears. How did one measly policy have that kind of effect on this boy? What had he been through?

"David, Wes, can you guys give us a minute?" Blaine asked them. They nodded and shot him a look saying that Blaine would have to tell them everything later.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked Kurt. He hadn't expected that Kurt would actually tell him anything, but he had. He told Blaine about how he was being bullied, and how no one seemed to be doing anything about it.

Blaine was too shocked that this boy, this sweet, innocent boy was having issues at school. He couldn't remember what he'd said, something about courage and standing up for yourself, but he honestly didn't remember anything other than the look of fear in the boy's bright blue eyes.

He gave Kurt his number before he took off, and told him to text or call him if he ever needed anything.

Once Kurt had left, Blaine felt that loneliness creeping back in on him.

Over the course of the next few days, Blaine would send Kurt little encouraging texts, never getting a response. Then, at around 11:30 a.m., Blaine's phone started buzzing. He glanced at it and saw that Kurt was calling him. His heart sped up, and he answered it.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "What's up?"

"Blaine?" He heard Kurt say, "Something happened and – and –" Blaine heard his voice crack.

"Hey," Blaine replied soothingly, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Well, it's not nothing, something happened and –"

Blaine cut him off. "I'm coming over there."

"What? You can't just leave school –"

"Too late," Blaine replied, "I'm already on my way."

* * *

><p>When he arrived, he walked into the school, still in uniform, and found Kurt sitting on a flight of stairs.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said, and he couldn't help but smile at the look Kurt got on his face when he saw Blaine, "What's going on?"

Kurt relayed everything to him, with Blaine listening intently the whole time. Karofsky had even confronted them, Blaine defending Kurt the whole time.

"Well," Blaine said, trying to break the tension, "He's clearly not coming out of the closet anytime soon."

Kurt had laughed slightly, prompting Blaine to take Kurt out for lunch so that he could hear that laugh more.

Once Blaine had dropped Kurt back off at school, he realized that Kurt needed a mentor more than a boyfriend. He'd wait until Kurt was ready. But for now, all he really wanted was to help the boy. And if something more sprung from that, than Blaine certainly wasn't going to complain.

**Let me know what you guys think. I'm thinking about doing one from Kurt's perspective too, but idk...**

**REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, so this is Kurt's perspective of the story! I hope you guys enjoy! I really enjoyed writing these :D**

**This one got a little difficult to write once they met, since i had to keep the dialogue the same and stuff...yeahh...lol.**

**Okay, so here it is from Kurt's point of view! This is officially a twoshot now.**

Kurt was sitting in his room. He was really getting sick of…well, everything. The bullying, the lack of support from his friends, the teachers constantly overlooking everything that was happening to Kurt.

He just wanted someone to be there for him.

Kurt didn't necessarily want a _boyfriend,_ but he wanted someone who would listen and talk to him, someone who would understand what he was going through.

Now, if that person did happen to _be_ his boyfriend, then Kurt sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

The bullying had been getting worse. What started as just hurtful words and dumpster tosses turned into locker shoves and meaningless threats, some of which were carried out.

Kurt sighed and walked through the hallways of McKinley. He walked quickly, keeping his head low and trying not to capture the attention from any jocks. And if anyone knew anything about Kurt Hummel, catching someone's attention was what he did best.

But luckily for him it was Friday, so he'd only have to deal with this one more day before getting a break. He quickly made his way to Glee rehearsal. He may not always be seen or heard in there, but at least no one was harassing him or trying to push him into lockers.

As Kurt sat down, he glanced at his arm. Two days ago, Karofsky had pushed him into an _open_ locker. He had a nasty gash in his hand that he probably should have had checked out, but that would have involved telling his father about what was going on.

He sighed, watching everyone come into the classroom and take their seats. Rachel sat by Finn (or maybe on was the proper preposition), Quinn was leaning against Sam, Tina and Mike were in the back like they usually were, and Britney was sitting next to Artie, holding his hand, with Santana next to her. And that left Mercedes and Kurt.

Sure, they were best friends. But weren't best friends supposed to be able to tell each other everything?

Actually, scratch that. Weren't best friends supposed to _notice_ when something was clearly bothering the other?

Needless to say, Mercedes was completely oblivious to what Kurt was going through. He would have told her, god, he would have _loved_ to tell her, but he knew he couldn't. He knew she wouldn't understand. She would just tell blow it off like everyone else did, like it was no big deal.

But it was a big deal. Kurt could feel it becoming a bigger and bigger deal every day.

Kurt sighed again and turned to talk to Mercedes, finding that she had moved to go sit by Tina.

Now Kurt was truly alone. He really had no one to talk to.

Kurt was starting to feel just a little bit lonely.

He sighed again just as Mr. Shuster walked into the choir room.

"Hey, guys," he said, "Since we finished up our lesson early this week, does anyone want to sing anything?"

Rachel's hand immediately shot up. Normally, Kurt would have argued for a solo spot, for any chance to shine and stand out. But the past few weeks, ever since the physical bullying had started, he'd given up. He just didn't have it in him any more to fight with Rachel. And when he did sing, whether it be in Glee or in the shower, he didn't feel that spark like he used to.

Rachel sang a ballad; Kurt would have bet money on that one, and sat down. The bell signaled, telling the students that their last class of the day was over.

Kurt made his way out of the school as quickly as he could, not stopping to go to his locker. He made a beeline to his black SUV and drove straight home. He didn't say goodbye to anyone on his way out, nor did anyone try.

When he got home, he knew his dad wouldn't be there. That was one thing that Kurt was always thankful for. He knew that he always looked a little worked up after school, who wouldn't be after what he goes through, and it would bring on a disarray of questions of his father were to see him in that state. He usually had just enough time to make himself look presentable so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Kurt wandered into the basement, setting his book-bag on his bed, and headed to his bathroom. He took one look at himself in the mirror and gasped. He had a few cuts on his arms, a slight bruise on his cheek, and his hair was a mess and he suspected it smelled like garbage.

He put one hand up to his hair and attempted to tame it, realizing that it would be impossible without a shower. He took a quick one and started to style his hair, not getting very far until he noticed a split end.

_No! _ Kurt thought as he rushed upstairs to find his stylist's number, _This cannot be happening on a day when everything has been crappy already!_

He made an appointment for tomorrow. He was due for a trim; it was mid-November, and he made it a tradition to at least get in there ever four or five weeks.

Normally, Kurt would call up Mercedes and complain to her about his hair. But he just wasn't feeling it today. He hadn't been feeling it for a while, and he was pretty sure that he had an idea why.

_You're lonely,_ he thought, _You want someone to love you, someone to be there for you. You _do_ want a boyfriend._

He sighed. He'd thought about someone wanting to kiss and hug him, someone who wanted to tell Kurt that he loved him. But he knew that, as of right now, he wasn't going to get that. It was just a matter of time and waiting for the right person, and Kurt just hadn't met him yet.

He sighed and flipped on his radio as he started to organize his room. That's what he did when he got upset or was worked up about something: he organized.

The words coming out of the radio hit him like a ton of bricks as he was hanging up some clothes.

_And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<em>

Kurt sighed as he listened to the song play on. The radio seemed to be the only thing that knew how he was feeling.

His dad came home about an hour later.

"Kurt," he called down into the basement.

"Yeah, I'm done here!" Kurt responded, trying his best to be cheerful.

He flicked his radio off and made his way up the stairs. "Hey," he said once he saw his dad.

"Hey, kiddo," he responded, "How was your day."

_Awful, crappy, filled with hatred. _"Fine," he responded, giving his dad his best smile.

"Glad to hear it," his dad said.

Kurt nodded. They continued chatting throughout dinner, until Kurt excused himself to his room for the rest of the night.

As he was trying to fall asleep, the song rang throughout his head again.

_I just haven't met you yet._

It was only a matter of time. Kurt would find someone to be there for him someday. Whether it be within the next week, or within the next twenty years, but Kurt knew that he would find someone.

…..

Kurt woke up the next morning, dressed in his usual designer clothes, and styled his hair only enough to make it look presentable. He was getting it done, after all. Why waste all that product?

He grabbed his keys and walked out of his house towards his SUV. He noticed a small blue car driving past him, the driver looking appreciatively at his car. Kurt hopped in and backed out of the driveway, driving in the same direction the blue car had just gone.

When he reached the end of the street and turned, he realized the car was still in front of him. He laughed a little, realizing that the driver was probably starting to think that he was a stalker.

Kurt flicked on his radio and changed the station until he reached his favorite one. _Teenage Dream_ was playing, and Kurt groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like Katy Perry, he just didn't like or understand this song.

He pulled into the parking lot, noticing right away that the blue car had done the same thing. _What a coincidence,_ Kurt thought as he walked into the shop. He glanced back at the car, realizing that the driver was just getting out. _He probably thought he was stalked here,_ Kurt thought again.

He gave the receptionist his name, who nodded appreciatively and asked him to wait a few moments while his stylist got ready. He was practically famous here, so it was nice to get a little bit of respect somewhere.

Another boy, who looked around the same age as Kurt, walked in a few moments later. Kurt glanced over, pretending not be staring. The boy stood in the doorway, his eyes transfixed on Kurt. Kurt had to stop himself from blushing and completely giving himself away.

The boy shook his head slightly and started walking over towards the receptionist. "Appointment for Blaine," he told her.

_Mmmm,_ he thought, _Blaine is such a handsome name._

She nodded and he came and sat down two chairs away from Kurt. Kurt took a quick glance at him, noticing first that he had about a pound of gel in his hair. Then, once he'd gotten over that shock, he noticed his eyes. They were the warmest eyes he'd ever seen, the color of hazel.

Kurt quickly looked away when he noticed the boy glance at him, feeling his heart take off.

_Snap out of it, Kurt,_ he instructed himself, _For all you know he isn't gay._

Kurt's name was called and he made his way back without a last glance at the boy named Blaine.

* * *

><p>As he was driving home, he realized that he'd been thinking about Blaine since he'd started getting his hair done. He wished he could talk to someone about it, but he knew he had no one.<p>

Kurt realized that he needed a shopping trip, so he stopped at the mall and made his way inside. He went into all his favorite stores and paused outside the Gap. He didn't usually like that store, but he was desperate to shop. He walked inside and inhaled the scent of new clothes.

He began walking around when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around and saw a petite, skinny, blonde haired girl looking at him holding a shirt.

"Excuse me," she said, "Do you like this shirt?"

Kurt was used to getting asked for fashion advice, but she was holding up a men's shirt. "Uh, not for you," he stated, giving her a weird glance.

"Oh no," she said hurriedly, "It's for my friend. He's going through a rough time now and I wanted to get him something to make him feel better. This is his favorite store."

Kurt nodded. "Well what's he look like?" He asked the girl.

"Well," she started, "He's got dark curly hair that he plasters to his head, and he has hazel colored eyes, and a little on the short side."

Kurt nodded again, appraising the shirt. "I think it would work better in green," he said.

"Thank you so much!" She said. The girl paused for a moment and seemed to take in Kurt's appearance. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "What's your name?" She asked him.

Well that was _definitely _not what he was expecting.

"Kurt," he said, and then added, "But I don't play for your team."

"Ohmigod!" She squealed, "You're him!" She paused for a moment and then stuck out her hand. "I'm Bri," she told him, "And I wasn't going to ask you out. I have a boyfriend, actually."

Kurt shook her hand and she continued to talk. "But my friend _totally _saw you at the salon today."

Then it clicked. Gelled hair, hazel eyes. Her friend was the boy named Blaine.

"Okay," he said, unsure as to how he was supposed to respond, "Well I'd better be going."

She nodded. "See you around, Kurt!"

He wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but he put it in the back of his mind and walked out of the mall.

* * *

><p>That next week was absolute hell for Kurt. Karofsky was getting worse, if that was possible, and Glee club was absolutely horrible. They were doing another boys vs. girls week, and of course Kurt had to go with the boys, even though his allegiance always lied with the girls. Not that any of them cared about him anymore.<p>

It was Thursday, the day before their final performances, and Kurt was trying to get the guys to at least wear something a little flashy.

"You know what?" Puck had said, having had enough of trying to be persuaded to wear sequins, "Why don't you go do something useful and spy on our competition or something? That Dalton Academy is only like an hour away from here."

Kurt took the hint and left the room. He knew they were kidding, but he had a point to prove. So he hopped in his car, set his GPS, and started driving towards The Dalton Academy.

When he arrived, he saw a few boys walking around in uniforms. _Crap,_ he thought, _I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb._

He walked tentatively into the school, pausing at the entrance, taking in his surroundings. The school was huge. And he had no idea what he was going to do now that he was here.

Everyone was bustling around excitedly, all of them seeming to be moving in the same direction.

Kurt walked forward, pausing at the staircase and looking around for someone who seemed like they would help him. He saw a boy turned around, talking to someone at the top of the stairs.

"Excuse me," he said, loud enough so that the boy could here.

He turned around, and Kurt held in his gasp. It was the boy from the salon. The boy named Blaine.

Kurt was so shocked that he couldn't even really process anything Blaine was saying. He remembered telling him that he was a new kid and then Blaine responding by saying that the Warblers, which Kurt knew was their choir, were kind of like rock stars.

That blew Kurt's mind. He'd never thought that a Glee club could ever get any kind of appreciation from a school. But apparently, he'd been wrong.

Blaine snapped him out of his reverie by grabbing his hand. He led Kurt through an empty hallway that ended at a door. Blaine pushed the door open and Kurt realized that this was the choir room.

Blaine fixed the lapel of Kurt's jacket. "Try not to forget your uniform next time, new kid," he said to Kurt before he walked away to stand with a group of others in Dalton uniforms.

Kurt's eyes never left Blaine as he walked away. And then when he started to sing, Kurt thought his heart was going to explode.

Blaine was an amazing performer. He put so much enthusiasm and energy into the performance.

But what made it even better was the fact that Blaine hadn't taken his eyes away from Kurt the whole time he'd sung.

He was gazing right into Kurt's eyes, causing Kurt to blush slightly but he just couldn't look away.

_Let's go all…the way tonight…no regrets…just love_

Kurt's eyes pierced into Blaine's hazel ones as he watched him sing.

_We can dance…until we die…you and I…we'll be young forever_

Blaine danced around, never taking his eyes off Kurt. Kurt was barely aware of anything else that was going on around him. For all he knew, the world was exploding around him and it was just Blaine and him in a safe little bubble.

_You…make…me…feel like I'm living a…teen…age…dream the way you turn me on_

Blaine was completely turning Kurt on. The rest of the song, Kurt could have sworn that his knees were going to give out at least seven times, but they never did. He stayed where he was, admiring Blaine the whole time.

Kurt now _loved_ this song. He understood it completely now.

Once it had ended, everyone tried to swarm Blaine and congratulate him on his performance, but he ignored them all and walked straight at Kurt.

"Want to get some coffee?" He asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded and felt his heart flutter in his chest. Blaine led him to Dalton's coffee shop, and they had already picked a table before he noticed that two more had tagged along with them. Blaine introduced them as Wes and David, and Kurt just nodded.

He explained to them why he was there, and that he wasn't really a new kid.

"So is everyone here gay?" Kurt asked them, glancing at the three Dalton boys.

He did so for two different reasons: One, he wanted to verify that his gaydar was right about Blaine, and two, because he wanted to know if everyone got bullied here as well.

Blaine laughed. "No," he said, "Well, I am, but these two both have girlfriends." He paused, for a moment, and Kurt could feel his heart swelling at the fact that Blaine was _definitely gay._ "We have a zero tolerance here at Dalton," Blaine went on, explaining the policy in full detail.

Kurt could feel his eyes starting to prickle. He was trying to hold it in, but he didn't know that a zero tolerance policy could have such an effect on him.

"David, Wes, can you guys give us a minute?" Blaine asked them. He must have realized that Kurt was becoming upset. The two boys nodded, and Kurt looked at the table as Blaine turned back to him.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked him.

Kurt broke open. No one had ever showed concern for him before, and he was going to pounce on an opportunity he got, even if it was with a boy he'd barely even met. He told Blaine everything, and he had listened intently the whole time.

Once he was done, Blaine gave him his number in case he needed anything. Kurt silently reveled in the fact that he'd just gotten a handsome gay boy's phone number, but he knew it wasn't for romantic reasons.

Kurt left the school and drove home, a sense of hope settling in him. He now had someone he could talk to about everything.

Over the next few days, he'd received small texts of encouragement from Blaine. He'd never replied, not wanting to push the boundaries and ruin his newfound friendship with Blaine.

But then Karofsky had kissed him. He didn't know what to do. He sank to the floor and realized that he needed to talk to someone.

He didn't even hesitate as he dialed Blaine's number.

"Hey," he heard Blaine say, his heart speeding up at the sound of his voice, "What's up?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "Blaine?" He said, "Something happened and – and –" His voice cracked, and he broke off.

"Hey," he heard Blaine's soothing voice say, "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Well, it's not nothing, something happened and –" Kurt was cut off by Blaine this time.

"I'm coming over there."

"What? You can't just leave school –" Kurt argued, but Blaine cut him off again.

"Too late," he heard Blaine say, "I'm already on my way."

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting on the stairs, his head in his hands when Blaine arrived. He heard the footsteps first and panicked at first, but relaxed when he saw the Doc Martins.<p>

"Hey," Blaine said when he reached Kurt, "What's going on?"

Kurt told Blaine everything that had happened that day. He'd left nothing out, and Blaine looked concerned and listened to everything Kurt was saying.

At one point, Kurt wasn't sure when, Karofsky came by. Kurt wasn't sure what he said, or what Blaine had. All he knew was that Blaine was defending him, and that was enough for him.

"Well," Blaine said, breaking the tension after Karofsky left, "He's clearly not coming out of the closet anytime soon."

Kurt laughed glanced up at Blaine, who was smiling down at him. He offered to take Kurt to lunch, and Kurt was _definitely_ not going to reject an offer out with Blaine.

After Blaine dropped Kurt back off at school, he realized how much he'd needed Blaine. He may not like Kurt in the romantic way, but Kurt didn't care at the moment. He had someone to talk to and share things with, and if something more came from that, Kurt sure as hell wasn't going to complain about it.

**Thanks for reading guys! You're reviews have been WONDERFUL and i cannot get over how awesome all of you guys are! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this. I may do something similiar with other chapters, but I'll post them as separate stories.**

**And if any of you guys read my other stories, you'll know that I got a pair of yellow sunglasses like Darren Criss had in the last episode of The Glee Project. Yeah...they make me happy :D**

**So REVIEW! Reviews keep me writing! **


End file.
